


Meeting Weirdness

by RebeccaM_30, ZoneRobotnik



Series: Unexpected Plot Twist [4]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Human Bill Cipher, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 23:51:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18905173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebeccaM_30/pseuds/RebeccaM_30, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoneRobotnik/pseuds/ZoneRobotnik
Summary: Rob takes Theo to an old aquiantance to keep Gibson from making good on his threats.





	Meeting Weirdness

**Author's Note:**

> This one got long, so I broke it into two peices. Part Two to follow shortly.
> 
> Bill is not technically human here, he's actually possessing a guy. Billy Boy and his deals, am I right?

Theo looked up when he heard Rob's voice. "You were in there a while. Everything alright? What happened to your face?!"

Quick! Think of an excuse. "The chair was loose and I fell. Hit my cheek on the desk. Guess someone that had been in there before me spun it around a few times and loosened it up." He grinned. "How childish, right? Anyways, let's get going." He placed his hand on his shoulder and led him out of the basement and to the car, barely sparing Frank a glance as they left.

In the car, he waited for Theo to buckle up before he turned on the car and drove away from the building. Once they were safely enough away, he took a left when he would normally take a right to their usual pizza place in Glass Shard Beach and drove even farther from the city, his grip tight on the steering wheel.

Theo snuck glances at Rob as he drove. He knew Rob was lying. He'd seen enough bruises to know a fist when he saw one. He made up his mind. One way or another, he was getting Rob out of his contract. And if that way happened to involve taking that slime's nephew, so be it.

Rob pulled over at the side of the road and cut the power before getting out and going to stand by the passenger side of the car, shutting the door as he left it. Then he opened Theo's door and sighed. "Come on out for a bit. Nice night."

Theo hesitantly got out. Was Rob tired of him? Did he ask to many questions? Was he just going to leave him on the side of the road? "You don't have to lie to me. I've seen enough beat up street kids and hookers to know a fist when I see it."

Rob shut the car door and stepped away a bit, motioning for him to follow. "I crossed a line. I told the kid I'd try to get his brother in the same place, which isn't in the boss's plan. He punched me for it, then threatened to hand you over to Marcus and his blades if I did anything like that again. So, I'm taking you to Cipher for safekeeping. He promised me a favor."

"Why would you do something like that? I don't deserve it. I'm just a worthless street kid."

"Because I care about you, and the last time I cared about something it was taken from me." Rob said, blinking back tears. "And after that threat, I'm not taking any chances. I had to kiss his shoes and beg on my knees to keep you safe." He cleared his throat. "You aren't branded, he has no reason to hand you over. There's no semi-legal obligation. And, as I said, he promised me a favor. So, until this is over, I want you to stay with Cipher."

"You did that for me?" He hugged Rob before he realized it. "I'll find a way to pay you back! I promise!"

Rob chuckled. "Hey, you're important to me. You can pay me back by not doing anything crazy." He gently stroked his hair. "Come on, we should get to Cipher's estate in about a half-hour." He walked him back to the car and opened the door. Theo got back in the car, but quickly pulled his knees to his chest.

"You're sure he won't, ya know, hurt me or anything?"

"I'm sure. When I was with him, I was his assistant and helped out in various locations of the estate, but he didn't hurt me. He's quirky, but not mean." Rob assured him as he closed the door and went to get in the driver's side. Then he started up the car after they buckled up and drove on. "Just a warning, though, the man rarely sleeps. And he tends to pop in on you out of nowhere."

"O-okay. I trust you."

It had taken months before he'd been able to tell Rob that. But a half a year of a roof over his head, regular meals, a shower and (best of all) no beatings, he'd started to trust and even like the man. If this Cipher guy really owed Rob one, maybe he could be talked into helping Theo with his plan.

They drove on until they came up to a large estate with a towering mansion that resembled a castle. The large eye on the golden-painted metal gate stared at them as they approached it. Theo shrunk down farther in his seat.

"Looks like Dracula lives here." The metal eye blinked at their car before the gate opened to allow them through.

"There's a camera in the eye." Rob explained. "He recognized me, so he's letting us in."

They drove in and parked by a golden fountain in the shape of a triangle. Then he turned off the engine and got out, sighing softly. The place was just as intimidating as the last time he was here.

"You okay, man?" Theo asked. "You don't have to do this. I can fight if those other guys come after me."

"Nah, it's alright. I'm just...staring in awe." Rob admitted with a chuckle. "I mean, look at it."

He walked over to the gold and black set of double-doors and reached for the triangular knocker. The door opened before he even touched it and he stepped back in surprise. "Sir!"

The blond man with the eerie glowing yellow eyes smiled down at him. "Well, if it isn't one of my favorite meatbags! Come in! Come in! Bring your friend! Tea?" He stepped away from the door.

Spooked, Theo took a fast step backwards and fell to the driveway. His eyes widened. "Rob, dude! His _eyes_! They're-!"

"Yeah, they do that." Rob nodded, leading the way in. "C'mon, he's got tea."

Theo stood and followed Rob into the house. He tried to keep his head down and appear as non-threatening as possible, since he wasn't sure how this Cipher guy would react to him. He followed the two into a sitting room that looked decorated for a Halloween party.

"So, Robbie, what brings you here tonight?" Cipher asked pleasantly as he motioned to a butler to get them tea. "It's awfully late."

"I'm here to cash in on that favor you promised. I want you to grant Theo sanctuary. My...master has threatened to hurt him because I made a mistake."

"That hillbilly piece of shit." Cipher rolled his eyes. "Alright, I did promise you a favor. I'll give him one of the rooms here and grant him sanctuary. You won't have to worry about your friend." He looked at Theo. "Or is it _boy_ friend?" He grinned a little too wide to be normal.

Theo's head snapped up. "Huh?! No! Um, that is...unless Rob says we are...I mean, he..."

Rob blinked in surprise and blushed a bit. "I...I never...I've never been allowed to even think of someone that way..."

"That hillbilly fuck." Cipher sighed heavily. "You still have a heart, don't ya? You don't need his permission to feel emotions! You're human!"

Theo glanced at Rob. Did Rob feel that way about him? He liked Rob and basically owed him his life, but he'd never allowed himself to think of the older man as more than a brother.

"When he first took me in, I offered a few times. But he told me he didn't want me to do anything just because I felt like I had to. I mean, Rob basically saved my life. I'd still be on the street looking for my next fix."

"Yes, I...we..." Rob looked like he didn't know himself how he felt, like the thought hadn't even crossed his mind until now. He was distracted from his thoughts by Cipher getting up and moving his hair from his face a bit.

"Tsk. That piece of shit doesn't know how to take care of his toys. You're all bruised up again. Well, I'll fix that up. A bit of recovery lotion and you'll be good as new again." He turned to Theo. "How about you? Any bruises or scratches?"

"Um, just my nose." He lowered his head again, causing his shoulder length black hair to fall over his face. "But it's fine. I've had worse." If he was going to be staying here, he didn't want Cipher thinking he was more trouble than he was worth.

"What, a broken nose?" Cipher lifted his bangs to look at it. "That's an easy fix! Let's head to my medical room."

He motioned for them to follow and strutted out of the room. Rob shrugged and followed him out, nodding to Theo as he did. "It's really not necessary, Lord Cipher, time will take care of the bruise. Besides, he...probably wants me to keep it."

"Psh. I told him off last time for mistreating his toys. You have to make sure they're clean, unharmed, and eager to help by their own choice. That's how you get toys and pets that don't run away! You instill loyalty! After all, humans are pack animals! It's so easy to get them to bond with you, if you treat them right!"

Cipher opened a door and motioned for them to enter. "I'll give him a call. Does he know you're here? If not, I'll just say I ran into you out in town."

"That...that would be good. He doesn't know I'm here." Rob admitted.

"I figured. I'm good at lying." Cipher grinned.

"Hey, Rob?" Theo whispered. "If this guy likes you so much, how come he never, ya know, tried to, I guess, buy ya?"

"You know, my ears work. I didn't buy him because I didn't notice him. He's not especially different from others. He caught my eye when I found him passed out on the side of the road and I had him assist me a little. Then I saw the brand and, well, had to give him back." Cipher said as he opened a cabinet full of bottles. "He was a very good assistant, though. Would be nice if you helped out a bit, too."

Rob nodded and pursed his lips. "Uhm...about Stanford..."

"Ah, the six-fingered boy out on the auction? I've already put up a pretty high bid." Cipher remarked.

"He has a twin brother. He's going to be on the fighter's circuit. I know you don't normally bid on that..." Rob went on.

"I'd need the code to access it." Cipher shook his head. "As a scientist, I won't be getting one. I'll keep an eye out for him, though. Maybe I can buy him from his owner, or get him to wager him." He walked over with a bottle and cotton pads. "Alright, let's take care of the nose first."

He wet one of the pads a bit and reached up to gently set Theo's nose in place before putting the pad over it. "This should take effect after a few moments, just hold this on for me, alright?"

"O-okay." He took the offered pad and looked down again. He didn't want to imagine what 'helping out' in a place like this would mean, given his past. He was a street kid, only good for one thing.

Cipher nodded and walked over to wet another pad and press it to Rob's cheek. "Just the bruise, right? Or is there anything else?" "Just the bruise."

Rob nodded. "I haven't...disobeyed him in a while." Cipher raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't ask if you had. I asked if there were any other wounds. I'm aware he employs barbarians."

"I've been too busy with work." Rob assured him.

Theo cast a glance at Rob. He couldn't be implying...No. Rob was tough. He would be able to fight off anyone. Right? But maybe there had been a time...Was that why he'd run away? He wanted to ask, but instinct born of years in an unforgiving world had him holding back. There were things about a person's past you didn't ask about. Period.

"Is that ogre still working for him? Mick? Mark?"

"Marcus. And yes. And he's not an ogre." Rob said as he held the pad on so Cipher could put the bottle away.

"Fh. Could've fooled me." Cipher laughed a bit as he put the bottle back in the cabinet.

"He is kinda scary," Theo said. "I've caught him looking at me a few times. He always smiles. I try not to be alone anywhere he is."

"My master said he would hand Theo over to Marcus if I crossed a line again." Rob glanced away.

"Disgusting. The monster. And what did you do, exactly?" Cipher asked, walking back over to them. "Come on, tea's probably ready now."

"I...I assured Stanford I would try to get his brother and him in the same place." Rob admitted.

"So, you were kind." Cipher nodded. "Sounds like the hillbilly fuck's trigger alright."

He led them out of the room. Theo shuddered to imagine what Marcus had been planning. What he didn't tell Rob was about the day Marcus had pinned him against a wall and told him that Rob couldn't protect him forever.

"Um, Mr. Cipher, you said it'd be nice if I helped out. If I did, um, what would you want me to...do?"

"I like my books to be sorted alphabetically by author. Can you cook? The chef could use a new assistant, the last one was caught stealing from me. And how much can you lift?" Cipher asked cheerfully. "Could use a mechanic, too. How are you with cars?"

Obviously relieved, Theo took a deep breath. "I've never actually fixed a car, but I can hot wire one in under a minute. I'm actually a pretty good cook. Just ask Rob. He says I make great spaghetti."

"Well, I don't need it hot-wired." Cipher grinned. "But, I will gladly taste some of that spaghetti. Why, what did you think I would have you do?"

"Um, well. Ya know, stuff? I'm a street kid. I'm not good for much else."

"Stuff?" Cipher tilted his head curiously.

"Well, I thought you'd want me to... sleep with you. Like I said, street kids aren't good for much else."

"Ew, no, I'm not a barbarian." Cipher made a face. "Humans are good for so much more things, especially street kids. I mean, they've been surviving on the street. Their reflexes have to be pretty great, and their instincts. They're probably more cautious, so good for having them sneak into places. Sex? Really? So boring. so bland. So...barbaric. Yuck."

Rob chuckled a bit. "You don't have to worry about that from him, T. Don't worry."

Cipher looked over at them. "You can take off the pads now. Should be good as new." He grinned.

Theo smiled for the first time since Rob had brought him here. "Okay." It felt strange to think there were now two people in the world who would let him stay with them without expecting anything like that. He took the pad off his face. The pain in his face had already dulled to a mild ache before Cipher had given him...whatever it was. Now, it didn't hurt at all. Cipher nodded and grinned widely.

"Wanna know how the lotion works?"

"Um, sure?" Cipher clapped his hands eagerly.

"Okay! It's really quite ingenious! You see, every living creature has the ability to slowly regenerate to a small extent, and what this lotion does is it speeds up the natural recovery process by twenty times to make recovery almost instant! Of course, it can't actually replace a missing limb, it can't do more than the body naturally can do, but it stimulates the red blood cells and white blood cells and quickly heals up the body, as long as it's intact, so there's no harm done to it! Broken bones, bruises, scratches, any kind of wound is recovered by the lotion in a span of a few minutes to only an hour! Oh, the wizards of this world are really quite genius! This is why I love this world so much. So much untapped potential just begging to be tapped!"

"Wizards? You mean that metaphorically? I mean, there's not, like, real wizards or anything?"

Cipher turned to Theo and grinned. "Well, now. There's the question, isn't it?" His glowing eyes seemed to shine a little brighter as he grinned. "What do you think, Robbie?"

"Anything is possible." Rob said, shrugging.

"Exactly! Anything!" Cipher laughed and then walked back into the sitting room ahead of them. Theo had the feeling they weren't being completely honest, but didn't press the issue.

He sat next to Rob on the small couch and really looked at the man for the first time. His golden blond hair always looked past due for a haircut, but all Theo could think about was how it would feel around his fingers. What would it feel like? He wondered. To kiss someone because you actually wanted to? He knew Rob drank on occasion, he wasn't a big drinker, but he liked a glass of bourbon every now and then. Would his kisses taste like the drink?

Cipher sat down and accepted the tea offered to him, and then watched as tea was brought to the other two. "How long can you stay? I can have dinner made for you."

"I should probably be getting back." Rob admitted.

"Ah, I'll give him a call. You should stay the night, bond with your boyfriend away from Gibson and his goons." Cipher pulled out his phone and dialed a number. "Just relax and enjoy your tea. What do you want for dinner?"

Theo blushed. "He's not my boyfriend." He hoped he didn't sound as disappointed as he felt. Rob was tall, well built, he could've been a model if life had been kinder to him. Theo was skinny, a former street kid with track marks and self injury scars all over his arms and legs. Who would want that?

"I...I could be." Rob said softly. "I mean, now that you're safe..."

Cipher shifted in his seat. "Heeeey, Gibby! It's Bill."

Theo looked at Rob. "You...really feel that way? About someone like me? Especially after everything I told you about what happened at that school? I'm damaged goods, dude. You don't want something like me.”

Rob nodded. "I...I think I could. I haven't...been allowed to feel or think or do anything of my own since I was thirteen, so I don't...I don't know for sure, but I know I really care for you. and we could...be something big."

"So, I'm out in town just taking a little drive and what do I see but little Robbie! So, I invited him and his friend back to my mansion for dinner and I found out just by looking at him that he's being hit again! Now, Gibby, what did I say before about mistreating your pets?"

"Besides," Rob sighed. "I...haven't been entirely truthful to you about my life. I'm not as pure as you seem to think I am."

"What are you talking about? Anything you have to tell me can't be as bad as what I told you." He had a feeling he already knew what Rob was talking about, but if they were going to try to be...what? Friends with benefits? Dating?...he wanted Rob to be comfortable enough with him to tell him himself.

Rob sighed. "...Marcus...Frank...even the boss. They started when I turned sixteen. I was old enough to be semi-legal, they said. They hit me...over the smallest mistakes. Any backtalk, any...actions I make on my own. And they...Marcus, he likes to..."

"Yeah? Well, if you're going to keep mistreating your toys, maybe I'll just buy him off you. I've been needing a good assistant." Cipher huffed into the phone. "Yeah, yeah. I know. You don't want to sell him. Still, you can't keep beating him up. Or else, you're going to need a new pet one way or another."

Rob bit his lip. "Marcus...likes to cut me while he...he likes to make me scream. I stopped screaming recently, and he gets bored of me quickly. Just...finishes with me and then leaves me to pick up the pieces and get back to work like nothing happened. It's still going on. It'll probably happen when I go back, especially when they realize I've hidden you."

He reached out and put his hand on Rob's cheek, trying not to sigh at the feel of his semi-permanent five o clock shadow. Damn! That felt good. He wanted to feel that against his neck, the side of his own face, anywhere! He moved a little closer. He breathed in the scent of leather from the jacket Rob always wore. "You accepted me, even with my past. What makes you think I wouldn't accept yours?"

He knew he was practically painting a target on his back, but at the moment, he didn't care. After everything he'd, no! Everything _they'd_ been through....they deserved this. They deserved at least a moment to feel normal. "Would it...would it be okay if I kissed you?"

Rob blushed and smiled a bit. "S-Sure." He gently placed his hand on Theo's.

"Anyways, it's late enough that I'm going to have them stay the night. Aht-tuh-tuh, no, I already decided. You can have him back in the morning. Yeah, fuck you too." Cipher laughed. "Consider it punishment for not following my advice. You beat up your toy, it gets confiscated for a night. Alright, I gotta go. Tell Frankie I said fuck you very much. Mmhm. Bye." He hung up and sighed heavily. "That hillbilly fuck."

"I've never really kissed anyone because I wanted to, ya know? This is a first for me." He leaned forward and gently pushed his lips against Rob's. Rob seemed unsure for a bit, but he closed his eyes and returned the kiss, pressing back. Cipher watched for a bit, sipping his tea, before sighing.

"Oi...you two kiss like thirteen-year-olds that learned how to kiss from watching someone mash dolls together. Well, this peanut gallery is going to get dinner started. Pizza?" He set the tea down and walked off to the kitchen to talk to the chef.

Theo pulled back and quickly looked at the floor. "I'm sorry. That was bad." _Damn_! Could he do anything without messing it up?! He just wanted a way to show Rob how grateful he was. Man, he couldn't even kiss right!

"I'm sorry." "I-It's okay. I suck at it, too." Rob said, kissing his forehead. "Don't worry, we can practice when I visit Cipher. Practice makes perfect, right?"

Theo grinned. "Yeah. I'm glad I met you Rob."

Rob grinned. "I'm glad I met you, too. You make my life a lot better."

He blushed. No one had ever said anything like that to him before. He wrapped his arms around Rob's neck and pressed his lips to Rob's again. His kiss was different this time, it was hungrier, needier. He gently bit down on Rob's lower lip. He felt, rather than heard, Rob laugh as Theo was gently pressed against the couch cushions. Rob gently pinned him down as he kissed him just as hungrily, his fingers lacing with Theo's as they pressed together.

"T..." He murmured. "We're both damaged, but together we can be whole."

"I-I'd like that. Kiss me again?" Every self preservation instinct he had cultivated from his years on the street screamed **"Stop!"** , but Theo ignored them. For the first time, he was kissing someone he actually wanted to. He knew he'd be a target now. Whenever his boss wanted to hurt Rob, he'd threaten Theo. But, right now, he didn't care. Rob smiled and kissed him again, deeper this time, and reached up to gently stroke his hair.

"It'll be okay." He murmured when they came up for air. "Cipher will protect you. You don't belong to the boss, so you're untouchable. They'll never threaten you again."

Fear clouded Theo's eyes. He'd slip up eventually, he always did. What would happen then? Would he be held as leverage to make sure Rob stayed in line? He didn't want to think about it. Rob held him gently but tightly. "You'll be safe here." He said softly, nodding. "He promised."

"Rob, you and I both know I can't stay here forever. Something will happen. I'll mess up and then..."

"As long as you stay by Cipher's side, you'll be fine. You can't even leave through that gate without his allowing you." Rob assured him. "So, even if you sleepwalk, you won't put yourself in danger."

"I'm going to free you, Rob. Even if I have to kill that piece of trash to do it."

Rob sighed and shook his head. "No...no, don't kill anyone. I don't want you to dirty your hands anymore." He kissed him. "I feel terrible I got you into this life. Just...please, stay here, stay safe. For me?"

"Okay."

Rob kissed him gently. "Thank you." He then sat back and pulled him up into his arms. "Let's just...not think about my master, okay? Let's focus on each other."

"Not to interrupt this touching moment, but what kind of pizza do you guys want?" Cipher asked, leaning over the back of the couch.

Theo screamed and bolted, his 'fight or flight' instincts kicking in. He turned around breathing hard. "What the actual _fuck_ , dude?!"

"Whoa, sorry." Cipher held up his hands. "Did you want me to surprise you?"

"He's not used to you." Rob chuckled. "I did say he popped in out of nowhere."

"Yeah. You weren't kidding. How do you do that?"

"Ah, centuries of practice. I have to re-learn it for every new body, but it's not difficult." Cipher cackled. "Plus, if people aren't paying attention, it's super easy!"


End file.
